One Shot n9 : Don't need you
by Dawn-ficsean
Summary: Justin craque encore une fois lors de ses soirées habituelle. Sharleen, elle, subit les nombreuses actions de Justin, qui lui raconte ses exploits. Le dénouement reste sans appel. Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Je ne reçois aucune somme d'argent pour ces écrits.


_**Partie I : Point de vue de Justin.**_

Il est tard, très tard. Trop tard pour garder ma part de lucidité devant toutes ces femmes. Prête à m'offrir leur coeur à piétiner.

Las Vegas, la ville de tous les excès, là où tout est permis. Ce petit royaume ne semble atteint que par l'augmentation du prix des services des traînées. En revanche, la crise économique n'est pas un problème pour ceux qui dépensent chaque soir la fortune qu'ils s'empresseront d'amasser à nouveau en restant des heures attablés en face d'autres joueurs, maîtres du bluff dans l'art du poker  
La folie du suburb n'a d'égal que sa démesure. Les -trop- nombreux bâtiments s'apparentent aux arbres, variés, d'énormes forêt amazoniennes. A l'instant où les riches promoteurs n'en avaient pas encore fait des champs de batailles déforestés.  
Les architectes semblent bien décidés à monter un concours de celui qui aura le privilège d'édifier le plus grand gratte-ciel. Ils bouillonnent d'imaginaire lorsqu'il faut construire une tour relevant de formes, de couleurs et de tailles surprenantes or personne n'est de taille face au besoin incessant d'investir dans de nouvelles technologie pour soigner, aider et guérir.

Seule une femme pouvait me guérir d'une femme et je n'en avais que trop conscience. Je perdais toute once d'humanité quand la nuit tombait, lorsque le temps se faisait obscur à mes déboires.

Le bar de la 14ème rue n'avait rien de ces clubs branchés où allaient généralement les gens de ma classe sociale huppée.  
Une ambiance calliente se dégageais de cette petite échoppe renfoncée. Mon refuge de rêve, là où je pouvais devenir qui je le voulais, lieu où l'alcool et les femmes coulaient à flot. Un breuvage qui m'était plus que connu puisque rituel.

Ma table n'était pas vide, je ne suis pas quelqu'un de solitaire par nature. Le contact des autres m'était indispensable pour ne pas dire vital. Ressentir la présence, le contact, la chaleur de tous ces corps si proches et leurs lèvres goûtant au plaisir des nombreux cocktail.

J'en raffolais, de ces soirées prévue en quelques messages ou minutes téléphoniques consacrées à mon ami. Mon seul vrai ami à la fédération: Evan.  
Il sirotait tranquillement sa tequila sunrise sous une lumière tamisée, dégageant cet aspect si précieux de sérénité.

Depuis trois longues minutes, il s'éternisait dans son monologue, attendant de temps en temps un quelconque réponse de ma part, selon mon appréciation, quelques "Hmmh; oui; ah bon ?" lui suffisaient amplement. Il n'avait sûrement besoin que d'une oreille qu'il pensait attentive à ses problèmes. Une écoute que j'aurais dû lui tendre. Mais je ne me sentais pas capable d'écouter et de tenter de résoudre les problèmes d'autrui en leurs offrant des conseils moralisateurs que je n'étais même pas capable d'imprégner dans mon propre mode de vie.

Depuis trois minutes également, la jeune blonde de la table d'à côté me regardait voracement, comme si elle tentait de s'imaginer mon corps sans doute dévêtu.  
Sa longue paille plongeait dans une pina colada pour se fondre dans sa bouche ensuite. Breuvage plus alcoolisé que lacté. De temps à autre, elle suçotait sa tige de plastique et se mordait la lèvre en fermant les paupières. Sans doute un show qu'elle pensait excitant. Mais rien ne m'attirait en elle. Ses manières restaient bien trop vulgaires et ses vêtements bien trop peu opaque.  
Sans doute n'aurais-je que ça à me mettre sous l'oreiller ce soir.

Elle m'aidera. M'aidera à oublier les méandres de l'amour, la chaleur tour à tour. Elle lavera mon corps impur de tous ses regrets accumulés qui pèseront d'un poids encore plus conséquent sur mon coeur meurtri.

Je jetais un vague regard vers Evan qui était toujours en pleine discussion avec lui même. Lorsque je me levais, il me prit le poignet.  
- Eh, où tu vas Justin ?!  
- Sorry Van's, la baise m'appelle. Répondis-je, voilant ma peine par des mots qui me rendaient viril. Viril mais vil. Souriant à moitié pour dissiper l'appréhension que je crus déceler dans son regard.  
- La blondasse qui te reluque comme un prédateur depuis tout à l'heure ? Demanda-t-il, dépité de mon comportement vis-à-vis des femmes et de lui depuis un moment.  
Nan Evan, je t'en prie, me fais pas plus mal que je ne l'ai déjà, tu connais mon histoire...  
- Oui, Ev'...  
Il eu un sourire forcé qui semblait désolée de ce qui m'arrivait.  
- Tu devrais pas Justin, c'est malsain. Dit-lui au lieu de te taper une nouvelle queue tous les soirs pour te vider les prunes...  
- Je sais. J'ai pas trouvé de remède miracle à la maladie d'amour qui m'abaisse chaque jour un peu plus. Comme disaient ces vieux soulards adossés au bar tout à l'heure : "Un trou est un trou, une bite n'a pas d'oeil".

- Tu me déçois, Justin, vraiment. Fit-il en baissant le regard qu'il n'osait plus soutenir puis murmura, croyant que je ne l'entendrais pas : "pitoyable".

Je ne pris pas la peine de lui répondre, il n'aurait pas compris. Il cherchait toujours à m'aider mais dans cette situation, il n'y avait que le mal pour soigner du mal : Sharleen.

J'eus seulement le temps de m'approcher que la femme cheveux couleur soleil m'observa d'une manière encore plus poussée. Je m'assis à côté d'elle d'une manière plus qu'incandescente, ouvrant les cuisses, aphrodisiaques, en poussant un râle enchanté.

Je savais exactement ce que j'avais à faire pour l'emporter avec moi en quittant le bar. Simplement des gestes lents et poussés, provoquant. Lui lâcher quelques mots par moments. Mon quotidien lorsqu'il fallait l'oublier. Elle. Celle qui dans un même temps faisait battre mon coeur et le détruisait. Une fissure. Pire: une déchirure que le temps confrontait à mon échec de n'avoir pas du la conquérir.

Celle-ci, blonde, serait ma proie du soir. Je n'étais là que depuis quelques secondes et mon plan ne fonctionnait pas tout à fait comme il l'aurait dû. Elle déplaçait sa main osseuse sur mon genou en remontant à l'aine. Si elle croyait me faire de l'effet, elle se trompait. Comment aurait-elle pu alors que mon coeur et mon âme étaient tournés vers une autre ?  
Mais rien ne paraissait, je souriais, charmeur jusqu'au bout, lorsqu'elle pressait ses caresses et demandait:  
- Chez moi ou chez toi ?  
- Ma voiture ? Lui répondis-je, goguenard.  
- Mmh, j'ai toujours rêvé de faire ça dans une voiture...

Je l'attrapais par le bras et me précipitais en courant doucement vers la Bentley noire laquée. Je l'ouvrais d'une pression sur la clé et nous nous y faufilions comme deux adolescents.

Installée sur la banquette arrière, elle commençait à se déshabiller, ôtant peu à peu sa jupe, son top puis glissant délicatement les fines bretelles de son soutien-gorge avant de le laisser tomber en relevant un sourire épilé à la perfection.

De mon côté, ma tête était fermement tenue entre mes mains moites et mes doigts frottaient énergiquement mes paupières, comme pour me réveiller de ce cauchemar. Mais rien n'y faisait, j'allais encore une fois assumer mes ébats d'un soir comme le macho que j'étais quand la nuit tombait.

J'enlevais donc mon T-Shirt d'un mouvement de bras et déboutonnait mon short d'une main paresseuse, glissant ensuite mon boxer jusqu'en bas.  
- Eh ben, le chapiteau n'est pas encore monté ? Rigola-t-elle. Je vais l'aider...

Et demain, tout recommencera...

**[...]**

**_Partie II : Point de vue Omniscient._**

- Hier je m'en suis tapée une, t'aurais dû voir! Une putain de contorsionniste! Jamais vu ça, faudra que je la revoie.

Justin racontait inlassablement ses exploits du soir à sa meilleure amie: Sharleen Benson. Ils se faisaient toujours face dans ce café en bord de plage. L'endroit aurait pu être le plus romantique, mais les conversations n'étaient pas au degré espéré par les deux bavards.

Justin avait mal, mais plaisantait. Sharleen avait mal, mais souriait. Ils avaient toujours souri. Ils faisaient parti de ce genre de personnes que l'amour trompait sans défaut. Que la vie décevait à coup sûr.

- Ah, elle était blonde celle-là ? Y aurait bien qu'une blonde pour te tomber dans les bras comme ça ! Plaisanta Sharleen au bord des larmes rageuses.

- T'es pas drôle, Sha'. Répondit Justin tant bien que mal. Souriant, lui aussi, pour cacher son mal être d'être à côté de la femme qu'il aimait sans pouvoir la toucher ni même lui témoigner son amour.

C'était impossible pour l'un comme pour l'autre. Ils avaient bien trop d'affinités et la peur d'être repoussé pour tout envoyer en l'air en 3 petits mots: "Je t'aime".

- Et je t'ai pas raconté, avec Cody ! S'exclama-t-elle soudain.

A ces mots, tous purent sentir un souffle s'éteindre. Comme si Justin venait de laisser son dernier battements de coeur, dans cette guerre sans fin contre l'amour assouvi.  
- Le petit brun frimeur ?  
- Oui, le dieu grec ambulant !  
- Ah...  
- Eh ben il m'as invité à diner !  
- C'est vraiment un mec bien, lui... Lâcha-t-il, les yeux dans le vide. Se repassant la scène destructrice en mémoire.

Ils se détruisaient tous deux, tour à tour, à coup de vie inventée, infondée. Cherchant désespérément à intéresser l'autre, susciter l'envie de découverte de soi. Personne n'avait la fore et l'ambition de faire le premier pas, alors ils s'enfonceraient chaque secondes un peu plus dans leur chrysalide de couleur chagrine.

Justin relâchait la pression le soir avec ses conquêtes. Il les prenait bestialement, comme pour déverser sa colère de frustration. Jamais il ne l'avait avoué, pas même à Evan, mais ce qui faisait tourner sa machine, c'était Sharleen. Lors de ses ébats, ce qui lui donnait la force et l'envie de le faire, c'était encore et toujours Sharleen.

Elle était toutes ses sources d'inspiration, il était toute son admiration. Alors lors du moment fatidique, il fermait les yeux et se projetait le film de l'hypothétique flirt qu'il aurait pu avoir avec Sharleen. Prenant plaisir à ne l'imaginer que dans la tenue d'Ève, caressant pudiquement du regard chacune des courbes harmonieuses dont elle avait été dotée par la nature.  
Puis, il ouvrait les yeux, et l'horreur et la souffrance déferlaient.

Sharleen, elle, oubliait l'espace d'un instant la tourmente des jours malheureux en s'inventant de toute pièce une romance avec Rhodes. Elle rêvait et en était pleinement consciente. Cody n'avait même jamais daigné lui adresser la parole ni même un regard.  
Finalement, elle s'en fichait pas mal. Après tout, le seul homme qui ne l'ai jamais attiré était Justin, son corps d'apollon et sa bouille d'ange n'étaient qu'une façade d'une douceur cachée, de tendresse et d'amour débordant dont elle ignorait l'existence.

- Et ta blondasse, tu l'aimes ?  
- Je sais pas. En tout cas, elle est bonne... Répondit-il, prêt à passer pour un goujat sans coeur pour essayer de parvenir, lui aussi, à l'oublier.

Elle tourna la tête, blessée. Elle ne releva pas la question, se reposant avec douleur sur la réponse qu'elle avait obtenue.

Ils n'avaient que ça à s'offrir. Un amour caché, une douleur bravée. A la trappe tous ces baisés qu'ils auraient pu s'échanger. Garder la tête haute relevait plus du calvaire que de la volonté.  
A trop vouloir se protéger, ils se mourraient.

Alors ils se détruiraient encore et encore, jour après jour, heure après heure. Jusqu'à épuisement total.

**[...]**

**_Partie III : Point de vue de Sharleen._**

- Je t'aimais Justin! Il faut croire que t'as été trop con pour t'en rendre compte, sauter ces petites pouffiasses devait êtres tellement plus simple pour toi ! J'en peux plus, c'est fini! Il y a plus d'espoir à avoir: j'ai fais le deuil du meilleur ami que t'aurais dû être, du petit ami que t'aurais pu être.

- J'ai jamais couche avec elles, Sharleen, jamais !

- Et Marina, Jillian, Sue et Prue ? C'était quoi ? Vous jouiez à touche pipi, elles te donnaient des cours d'anatomie ?! En plus d'être un gros blaireau, t'es un gros mytho, j'te félicite, t'as gagné la palme du parfait enfoiré!

Une grande perche blonde se dandinait au loin, montée sur ses échasses laquée de barbie et couverte d'un simple paréo. Paréo qui, au passage, n'en était pas un puisqu'il était transparent et laissait apparaître les parties les plus intimes de son corps auto bronzé. Autant dire qu'elle ressemblait plus à une prostituée refaite qu'à un femme ayant un minimum de décence.

Qu'avait-elle de plus que moi ? Concrètement, à part le fait que ses jambes devaient être plus souvent ouvertes que serrées, rien. Finalement, c'est peut-être ce côté "salope" qui plaisait tant à Justin. C'était plus facile d'emballer avec un corps qu'avec un coeur et, apparemment, il l'avait compris.

J'avais mal de lui parler de la sorte, de l'insulter ouvertement, mais le poison m'avait trop longtemps infecté pour que je retarde encore le craché de venin. C'était un poignard qui me saignait à chaque parole un peu plus. Dieu seul savait combien de coup mon coeur pouvait se voir asséner. Alors, je poursuivis, non moins mordante:

- Sur ce, je vous que ta conquête arrive, je vais te laisser. Ah, et j'oubliais, j'éspère au moins qu'elle te fera hurler avec sa contorsion !

La femme n'était plus qu'une ombre détachée au loin. Justin s'était contenté de lui balancer un "Casse toi, la pute". Très poétique, à la pointe de la finesse, qu'il s'était vu récompensé par une paire de claques.

Intérieurement, je jubilais. "La vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid", dans son cas, c'est la brise que procurait le déplacement d'air dans les rues enneigées de Brooklyn qui était fraîche. Retour de bâton, du maître au second, de la femme à l'homme. J'avais accumulé une telle douleur lancinante qu'elle commençait à s'imprégner de colère comme une éponge laissée sèche depuis bien trop longtemps.

Mais dès lors qu'il avait tenté de laisser échapper un son, je fus prise d'une étrange pitié. Il avait l'air fragile tout à coup, comme si l'homme qu'il était s'était volatilisé pour laisser place à un gamin déchu.

De si près, je devinais même ses doigts trembler, signe d'une anxiété jumelée à de la colère refoulée qui n'allait pas tarder à éclater.

Puis, il parvint à ouvrir la bouche, hurlant plus qu'il ne parlait:

- Putain mais tu me prend pour qui Sharleen, pour un mac ?! Un gigolo ?! Tu crois vraiment que j'aime faire ça, que briser des coeurs reste mon passe-temps favori ?! Je voulais juste faire souffrir les femmes autant qu'elles m'avaient fait souffrir, comme tu m'avais fait souffrir...

Il fallait bien que j'attire ton attention d'une manière ou d'une autre, t'avais d'yeux que pour ton Cody! Ouai, j'suis un jaloux invétéré et tu peux comprendre que j'en pouvais plus que nos conversations tournent aux fantasmes pornos avec ton Jules ! C'est de toi que j'avais envie, juste toi! Je préférais me noyer dans les femmes que dans l'alcool, ça rend moins con, enfin c'est ce que je pensais...

Ma conscience s'allégea et je me sentis presque flotter, nager dans un océan de bonheur. Mon coeur venait de se libérer de son ancien lacérement mais venait retrouver confiance en un autre: la douleur. Oui, la douleur de n'avoir rien tenté. Je déchanta rapidement aux vues des années de bonheur que nous aurions déjà pu vivre ensemble. "Qui ne tente rien n'as rien", citation qui prend toute son importance maintenant. Les regrets aussi, remord de ne s'être pas lancé à coeur perdu dans cette aventure gagnée d'avance.

Sans que je puisse commenter quoi que ce soit, il prit les devant et m'attrapa la main, tendrement. J'aurais mis ma main à couper qu'il l'avait fait amoureusement.

- Pourquoi tu me l'as pas dit ? Bordel Ju', j'avais besoin de toi, d'un point de repère... On a été con, trop con...

- Je sais... Maintenant, vivons pleinement ce que l'on a à vivre ensemble Sharleen.

Des milliers de délicieux frissons me saisirent alors, j'en appréciais le propagement qui me comblait encore un peu plus de bonheur.

- Je t'aime... Glissais-je au creux de son cou lorsqu'il me portait et me fit tournoyer en l'air.

On aurait dit un remake pitoyable de Dirty Dancing, MON Dirty Dancing. Il posait sa main doucereuse sur ma joue et me tournait le visage doucement, me plaçant face à lui.

Nos regards n'eurent qu'une fraction de secondes pour se chercher et s'accrocher avant que nos paupières ne les recouvrent et que l'espace entre nos lèvres soit dissous pour les mêler dans un baisé court, chaste.

- Ju', tu sais que ça change rien ...

- Quoi ?

- J'ai pas supporté les petites sauteries folles avec tes conquêtes. Qui peut m'assurer que tu as vraiment des sentiments, que tu ne veux pas simplement m'ajouter à ton tableau de chasse ? Personne...

- Moi, bébé. Je te le jure, mon coeur, si tu savais à quel point je t'aime... Reprit-il avant de se glisser contre mon cou et de se morfondre dans mes bras.

- Presque autant que moi...


End file.
